Equestria Girls (piosenka)
right|320pxEquestria Girls (znana w oryginale także jako Helping Twilight Win The Crown lub Cafeteria song, a w polskiej wersji jako Pomóż Twilight Sparkle'''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1PZtExlSKA) — piosenka śpiewana w stołówce liceum Liceum Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle oraz jej nowe przyjaciółki próbują przekonać uczniów, by się zjednoczyli, oraz zapomnieli o upokarzającym filmie zrobionym przez Sunset Shimmer. Twilight zyskuje na popularności, co jest nie w smak jej rywalce. Piosenka posiada kilka różnych wersji wykorzystywanych w różnych materiałach promocyjnych i stała się niejako hymnem marki Equestria Girls. Tekst (wersja polska) :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity' ::Hej, hej, czy słyszycie? ::Powiedzieć chcemy coś ::Wszystkie się różnimy ::I to poważnie dość ::Ale kiedy nam się przyjrzysz ::Przekonasz się ::We mnie trochę ciebie ::W tobie trochę mnie ::Yeah! ::Hej, hej, czy słyszycie? ::Krzyczymy dziś ::Nasza przyjaźń to magia ::Jej moc jednoczy nas ::Niby różni nas wiele ::Niby tak, a jednak nie ::Dzięki Twilight Sparkle ::Zrozumiałyśmy jak jest ::I ty też w to wierz ::A z trudności w głos się śmiej ::Grupa to jest siła ::Lubisz Twilight, pomóż jej ::I ty też w to wierz ::Będzie dobrze, więc się śmiej ::W grupie zawsze raźniej ::Lubisz Twilight Sparkle ::Pomóż jej! :'Pie' ::Hej, hej, też się łap ::Bo nasza wiadomość pójdzie w świat ::Oddaj głos ::Jesteś „za” ::Będziemy świętować ::Ty i ja :'Rarity' ::Hojny gest, szczera myśl, :'Applejack' ::Radość, dobroć, wierność i :'Fluttershy' ::Jeszcze kilka innych cech :'Dash' ::Warto takie mieć! :'Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity' ::I ty też w to wierz ::A z trudności w głos się śmiej ::Grupa to jest siła ::Lubisz Twilight, pomóż jej ::I ty też w to wierz ::Będzie dobrze, więc się śmiej ::W grupie zawsze raźniej ::Lubisz Twilight Sparkle ::Pomóż jej! :'Sparkle' ::Nie zmienię się, o nie! ::Choć teraz jestem tu ::Swój rozum każdy ma ::I zawsze trzeba ufać mu ::Wesprzyj dzisiaj mnie ::Różnice przepędzimy precz ::Działajmy razem ::Dobre imię szkoły - ważna rzecz! :'Wszyscy' ::Raz, dwa, pokaż się (Hej!) ::Tupnij, niech słyszą cię ::Już dziś zmieniaj świat ::W grupie zawsze lżej ::Raz, dwa, pokaż się (Hej!) ::Tupnij, niech słyszą cię ::Przyłącz się, daj swój głos ::Pomóż wygrać jej! ::Raz, dwa, pokaż się (Hej!) ::Tupnij, niech słyszą cię ::Już dziś zmieniaj świat ::W grupie zawsze lżej ::Raz, dwa, pokaż się (Hej!) ::Tupnij, niech słyszą cię ::Przyłącz się, daj swój głos ::Pomóż wygrać jej! ::Raz, dwa, pokaż się (Hej!) ::Tupnij, niech słyszą cię ::Już dziś zmieniaj świat ::W grupie zawsze lżej ::Raz, dwa, pokaż się (Hej!) ::Tupnij, niech słyszą cię ::Przyłącz się, daj swój głos... Tekst (wersja angielska) :'Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity' ::Hey, hey, everybody ::We've got something to say ::We may seem as different ::As the night is from day ::But you look a little deeper ::And you will see ::That I'm just like you ::And you're just like me. ::Yeah! ::Hey, hey, everybody ::We're here to shout ::That the magic of friendship ::Is what it's all about ::Yeah, ::We thought we were different ::As the night is from the day ::Until Twilight Sparkle ::Helped us see another way ::So get up get down ::If you're gonna come around ::We can work together ::Helping Twilight win the crown ::So get up get down ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound ::If we work together ::Helping Twilight Sparkle ::Win the crown! :'Pie' ::Hey, hey hands up now, ::We're sending a message ::To the crowd ::Hands wave up ::Then come down ::We party together ::All around :'Rarity' ::Generous, honesty, :'Applejack' ::Laughter, kindness, loyalty :'Fluttershy' ::Twilight helped us each to see :'Dash' ::All that we can be! :'Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity' ::So get up get down ::If you're gonna come around ::We can work together ::Helping Twilight win the crown ::So get up get down ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound ::If we work together ::Helping Twilight Sparkle ::Win the crown! :'Sparkle' ::I'm gonna be myself ::No matter what I do ::And if we're different yeah ::I want you to be true to you ::If you follow me ::We'll put our differences aside ::We'll stick together and ::Start working on that school pride! :'Wszyscy' ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown! ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown! ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot... Pierwsza wersja z żywymi aktorami Wersja polska :Ooh-ooh, yeah! :To my, Equestria Girls, chcemy krzyczeć że :Przyjaźń to jest magia, niech poprowadzi cię :To my, Equestria Girls, obok ciebie ja :I przyjaźni magię każda z nas zna :Yeah! :Twilight Sparkle dużo wdzięku ma :Fluttershy każdy zwierzak zna :Applejack zawsze pomóc chce :Rarity wie jak ubrać się :Rainbow Dash umie w piłkę grać :A Pinkie Pie uwielbia się śmiać :Klejnoty Harmonii :One łączą mocno nas :Niech będzie, co ma być :Przyjaźni nadszedł czas :To my, Equestria Girls, chcemy krzyczeć że :Przyjaźń to jest magia, niech poprowadzi cię :To my, Equestria Girls, przekonamy cię :Przyjaźń zmienia każdy dzień :To my, Equestria Girls, chcemy krzyczeć że :Przyjaźń to jest magia, niech poprowadzi cię :To my, Equestria Girls, obok ciebie ja :I przyjaźni magię każda z nas zna :Equestria Girls! Wersja angielska :Ooh-ooh, yeah! :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Twilight Sparkle's a princess who shines :Fluttershy's so sweet and kind :Applejack has a country flair :Rarity knows just what to wear :Everyone wants Rainbow Dash on their side :No one's more fun than Pinkie Pie :Generous, honesty :Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Free to be what we will be :Living life in harmony :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to say :We're gonna see things a different way :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! Wersja Rainbow Rocks z żywymi aktorami Wersja polska :Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery! :Equestria Girls! :Yeah! :Twilight Sparkle głośno śpiewa tu :Fluttershy słodko błyszczy znów :Applejack na gitarze gra :Pinkie Pie na bębnach czadu da :Rainbow Dash wciąż chce wieść prym :A Rarity gra nasz tęczowy hymn :Klejnoty Harmonii :One łączą mocno nas :Niech będzie, co ma być :Przyjaźni nadszedł czas :To my, Equestria Girls, chcemy krzyczeć że :Przyjaźń to jest magia, niech poprowadzi cię :To my, Equestria Girls, obok ciebie ja :I przyjaźni magię każda z nas zna :Equestria Girls! Wersja angielska :One two three four! :Equestria Girls! :Yeah! :Twilight Sparkle sings with friends by her side :Fluttershy's so sweet and rainbowfied :No one rocks out like Applejack :Pinkie Pie on drums has quite the knack :Rainbow Dash in the band is supafly :Rarity's a rock star rainbowfied :Generous, honesty :Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Free to be what we will be :Living life in harmony :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! Druga wersja Rainbow Rocks z żywymi aktorami Wersja polska :Uuu, yeah! :To my, Equestria Girls, chcemy krzyczeć, że :Przyjaźń to jest magia, niech poprowadzi cię :Nasza muzyka porwie cię :W tej piosence zatracisz się :To my, Equestria Girls, przekonamy cię :Przyjaźń zmienia każdy dzień :Twilight Sparkle, Rainbooms, kołysze cię :Wstańmy i dajmy ponieść się :Adagio i Dazzlings zauroczą cię :Hipnotyzujące głosy porwą cię :Za kim pójdziesz ty i ja? :Patrz, Festiwal Piosenki już trwa! :Klejnoty Harmonii :One łączą mocno nas :Niech będzie, co ma być :Przyjaźni nadszedł czas :Nasza muzyka porwie cię :W tej piosence zatracisz się :Przyjaźń tęczy ma blask :I muzyka tęczy ma blask (Porywa nas) :(Rainbow Rocks) :Przyjaźń tęczy… :To my, Equestria Girls, obok ciebie ja :I przyjaźni magię każda z nas zna :Equestria Girls! Wersja angielska :Ooh, yeah! :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We've got the music, makes you move it :Got the song that makes you lose it :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to say :We're gonna see things a different way :Twilight Sparkle, Rainbooms, rock it out :Everybody, stand up, scream and shout :Meet Adagio Dazzle and the Dazzlings :Mesmerize the crowds with their vocal stylings :Who'll be the one that the crowd will cheer? :Watch it all go down, the Mane Event is here :Generous, honesty :Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Free to be what we will be :Living life in harmony :We've got the music, makes you move it :Got the song that makes you lose it :We shine like rainbows (Music) :We shine like rainbows (Takes us to the top) :(Rainbow Rocks) :We shine like rainbows (Equestria Girls) :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! Wersja „Remix Rainbooms” W tej wersji wykorzystano refren piosenki ''Wieczna przyjaźń. Wersja angielska :Equestria Girls! Ooh, yeah! :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :Things may come and things may go :Some go fast and some go slow :Few things last, that's all I know :But friendship carries on through the ages :Check the Rainbooms out all rockified :Their friendship's magic amplified :When they're rockin', see their style shine :From head to toe, they're lookin' fine :With pals as close as these girls are :Mic drop, lights up, everyone's a star! :Generous, honesty :Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Free to be what we will be :Living life in harmony :Things may come and things may go :Some go fast and some go slow :Few things last, that's all I know :But friendship carries on! :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! Wersja "Unleash the Magic"/„Zawsze razem” Kolejna adaptacja piosenki Equestria Girls, tym razem promująca Igrzyska Przyjaźni. W wersji angielskiej nazwano ją tak samo jak inny utwór z tamtego filmu. Wersja polska :Na, na, na, na-na na :Na, na, na, na-na na :Będziemy zawsze razem, to pewne :Jak super czas, gdy dziewczyn jest siedem! :To my, Equestria Girls, przyjaźni czar :I tak już dzień za dniem magii ten piękny iskrzy się blask :Gotowi? (Tak!) :Zobaczmy, czym ta przyjaźń jest :C jak ciekawość; kto to jest? :Ach tak, Applejack i Fluttershy :Ustaw, naciągnij, celuj, strzał! :Pinkie Pie i Rarity i wrotki :To jest szał, nikt ich nie zatrzyma! :Sunset Shimmer i Rainbow Dash na motorach w siną dal! :A Twilight Sparkle? Też ważna jest! :Jest komplet Equestria Girls :Ach, ach, magia! :Przyjaźni magia! :Przyjaźni magia! :Będziemy zawsze razem, to pewne :Jak super czas, gdy dziewczyn jest siedem! :To my, Equestria Girls, dobrze wiemy, że :Nasza przyjaźń nigdy nie skończy się :Equestria Girls! Wersja angielska :Na, na, na, na-na na :Na, na, na, na-na na :We'll be Equestria Girls forever :And now our time has finally arrived :'Cause we believe in the Magic of Friendship :And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive :Wondercolts! (Yeah!) :Let's hear it for the Friendship Games :It's Canterlot's year, cheer their names :On bows, Applejack and Fluttershy :Steady! Aim! Let it fly! :Pinkie Pie and Rarity skatin' short track :Friends forever, no holdin' back! :Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash by my side :Friendship rules, win it with pride :There's Twilight Sparkle, knows the body of friends :Shadowbolts! That's how it ends! :Unleash the magic! :Unleash the magic! :Unleash the magic! :We'll be Equestria Girls forever :And now our time has finally arrived :We are Equestria Girls, standin' side by side :Findin' the Magic of Friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! Przypisy Kategoria:Piosenki z pierwszego filmu